Candy-Man
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History Hubert Davis Samuels, if anything, is a man driven by his passions. For years he managed to avoid his one passion by devoting his efforts to his other, pharmacology. For years he worked with Freedom Labs Pharmaceuticals perfecting the next great cure for whatever his bosses insisted he worked on. Few people took notice of the bookish, professor looking, gentleman who sung to himself as he worked. His ever checked flamboyant nature contained itself to show tunes and children’s music but his habits left most of his colleagues uneasy, some unwilling to work with him even if he was a certified genius with papers in his name and a wall of awards. His boss, Martin Dean, saw something else in the slightly crazy scientist; wealth beyond avarice. After marketing a number of his drugs and owning a fair number of patents, he pressed Samuels for the next big economically viable breakthrough. Samuels, always willing to go farther than others, examined the nature of metahumans themselves for any new drug. He stumbled across a formula that, for a short period of time, would give a normal human body new powers, essentially becoming the ultimate steroid. Over time, he cultivated numerous powers, each only lasting one hour, each available in tablet form. He did note that the substances always carried with them an addicting nature which he advised against. When Dean found the research, he did what any caring, respectable marketer of pharmaceuticals would do; he framed Samuels with a fake scandal involving the daughter of the President of the company. The daughter still being in high school immediately ruined Samuels career. What's worse, the fake scandal actually hit on the truth Samuels had been hiding for years. Samuels is a pedophile. Believing he had Samuels under his thumb, he let Samuels keep his job in exchange for the formulas, with new ones coming out as soon as possible. Dean, not a clever man, forgot that he was dealing with a genius. Samuels immediately created several tablet of his formula and offered them around the school where Dean’s children attended. In the chaos that erupted, The Role Player had to quell the now super powered students, in the process, Samuels abducted Dean’s daughter, and sent her to kill Dean himself, only to be stopped at the last moment. Samuels ran into the night, escaping capture. However, days later, several children of the school found him, shaking and agitated, all looking for “the Candy man.” Samuels was all too willing to oblige. Now the Candy man leads a gang of teens, all looking for the next fix, always obedient to his every whim. He tinkers with his formulas, even finding a solution to the addiction that he keeps to himself. His children find him the ingredients he needs, or anything else he fancies, including rival gang leaders, wealth, Senator’s children, even metahumans for him to study. Candy man managed to harness his need for the theatrical and his more flamboyant habits into a terror fit for ghost stories and boogey men. He dresses and acts very much the gentleman, teasing foes as his family strikes or just making himself the subject of nightmares. He sings show tunes and children’s songs as he has his beloved children do his combat for him. He truly loves his children but like many offenders, tosses them away when he is done with them as a true narcissist. When it comes down to it, he does what he does for power and wealth not given to him by his former career but mostly to be surrounded by his beloved “family.” On his own, he is not much of a fighter, but he is a performer and a relatively agile man. His quickness has kept him out of harm’s way for the most part. Though he leaves his packet of Pop Rocks (teleportation) in his vest pocket in case he needs to make a clean getaway. The Candy man still sings as he works, only now many have come to fear the question, “Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew, cover it with chocolate and a miracle or two?” Surely, the Candy Man can. And he will. Powers and Abilities Powers None, though see equipment. Abilities Candy-man is inventive, a bio-chemistry genius, Strength level Candy-Man has the average strength of a man his size who engages in moderate regular exercise Weaknesses Besides his theatricality, he still has a passion for girls under 18. Sometimes it can be used as bait. It never goes well. Paraphernalia Equipment: The Candy Man’s candies are his greatest device making his Family his greatest weapon. When he needs to, he gives a candy to several of his children, giving them super powers. Each of his “flavors” has a different power base and is usually patterned off that candy. I.E. The wintergreen mints are cold based powers where as the Atomic Fireball give the recipient radiation based powers. Also, the candies, while addictive on their own, repress free will in the taker, making them loyal to Candy Man and responsive to his suggestions. This is why he never takes it himself, except in dire emergencies when his life or freedom is impinged. While he has built up an immunity so far, he recognizes that it will one day work past the immunity. He has already created a detox formula that purges the addictive nature out of a system that he calls “hot chocolate.” While he keeps a store of the candies on his person, he can only control six of his children at a time. He has experimented with giving his candies with super powered people before with mixed results. Candies are as follows * Wintergreen Mints: Cold breath and cryo- control. * Atomic Fireball: Target becomes a living radiation reactor. Blasts and glowing are possible. In some cases, target can explode in a minor nuclear explosion. * Gummy Bear: Body becomes rubbery and stretchable. Girls tend to swing with elongated arms. Impacts are lessened and redirected. * Rock Candy: Target grows thick rock like hide all over the body. gains super strength (Class III) * Jawbreaker: Grows several extra arms, gains super strength (Class II), each fist inflicts extra kinetic damage. * Sour Ball: Able to shoot highly corrosive acid at no damage to the attacker. The acid comes out of the tear ducts. * Pixie Stick: Shrinks target, sprouting fairy wings, flight. * Red Hots: Pyrokinesis * Jelly Baby: Target bursts apart into 1000 small versions of self. * Mary Janes: a healing sucker. As long as target sucks it, the body regenerates at 10x rate. Very addictive * Candied Hearts: Instant addiction with a love potion like effect. * Hot Chocolate - purges all powers and addictions. * Pop Rocks - Teleportation (keeps for himself) Transportation: None known. Weapons: Candy-Man carries with him two weapons. He walks with a candy cane which houses a large calibur revolver. The second is a coil of "Licorice Whip" he keeps behind his back. Common Enemies * Quantum's Questers * Golden Triscale Industries * Kid Quantum * Mr. Atomic II * Role Player * Dye-job * Paramericans * Naiad * Tundra * Sirrus * Captain Carnelian * Candy Crushers * ' ' Common Allies While he works with local drug lords, supplying drugs when resources are thin, there are few who are willing to work with him for an extended period of time. Trivia * His death count is in the thousands. One of the most lethal people on the planet * Several of his girls, ex-addicts who either escaped, were rescued, or survived "expulsion," banded together to create Candy Crushers. Their main goal is stopping this monster from destroying more lives. * Dresses is "girls" (minions) in traditionally "girly" outfits, such as girl scout, cheerleader, school girl. * His mere presence scares the hell out of people. * Once infected an entire amusement park just so he could have an "outing" with his girls. He also recruited other girls while he was there. The more the merrier... Category:Villain Category:Male Characters Category:Unaltered Human Category:Unaffiliated